Operación eléctrica
by Liridetti
Summary: Tenía que ser un karma maldito, o una fuerza sobrenatural que se burlaba de él. ¡No podían estarle pasando tantas cosas a la vez!
_**Disclaimer:**_ _D. Gray man, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen, todo a Katsura Hoshino *^*_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Makie! Feliz Navidad (Y lo dice a mediados de Marzo) el colmo XDD, pero lo que importa es que aquí está._

* * *

.

* * *

¡Era imperdonable! (Y se suponía que la costumbre debía mantenerlos inmunes), nuevamente, Komui se había escurrido de alguna misteriosa manera de revisar todos los documentos, tanto los de muchos meses atrás, como los que habían llegado más recientemente, ¡Y es que ese estudio era un desorden total!, no le extrañaría si en unos días aparecía por allí algún nido de ratas... o si alguno de los del departamento científico terminaba ahogado bajo un montón de papeles después de un catastrófico Tsunami con olor a tinta.

Reever, caminaba por los pasillos de la orden con una venita palpitando en su frente, no estaba de más decir que su humor no era el mejor debido a la falta de sueño y la sobredosis de café, las ojeras oscuras lo delataban, y ahora buscaba al irresponsable supervisor para arrastrarlo hasta esos papeles, así fuera usando gancho y pegamento.

Caminaba refunfuñando por uno de los interminables pasillos de la orden oscura, sin embargo, se detuvo del golpe cuando después de unos repetidos parpadeos, las luces que disolvían la oscuridad se apagaron a la vez acompañadas de un estruendoso sonido que sólo indicaba una cosa: Los generadores de electricidad posiblemente se habían achicharrado. Olvidándose del enojo hacia el inspector de la rama científica, Reever se dirigió algo torpe a la pared, y se apoyó con su mano derecha, palpando la superficie mientras continuaba con su camino, la oscuridad profusa y el silencio de ultratumba le hacía de repente sentirse amortiguado de la realidad, como si con los ojos cerrados fuera condenado a la ceguera perpetua, de repente, sus retorcidos pensamientos se disiparon como el humo, cuando escuchó un creciente murmullo al final del pasillo y la cálida luz de varias candelas iluminar el comedor, ¡El comedor!, ahí debían estarse reuniendo todos luego de ese aparatoso imprevisto, algo más presuroso avanzó hasta que finalmente la poca luminosidad se extendió frente a sus ojos, barrió todo el lugar con la mirada, una gran cantidad de buscadores y exorcistas ya estaban allí, comentando sobre el apagón; sin embargo, pronto su atención se vio dirigida a una cierta boina blanca.

—Ko-

—¡Reever!—justo antes de que pudiese decir palabra, Komui se había dado la vuelta con una extensa sonrisa, podía jurar incluso que desprendía brillos al verlo. El supervisor corrió hacia el rubio aún con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro—.Llegas justo a tiempo, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¿Eh?.

Y justamente no sabía que le preocupaba más, si el echo de que el mismo Komui hubiera dicho: Tenemos trabajo que hacer, o por la pequeña vocecilla de consciencia que le decía que el 99,5% del la labor le correspondería a él.

 **.**

—Es muy sencillo de hacer...

Y se lo decía cuando lo estaba viendo desde una distancia segura, donde fácilmente podía salir corriendo en caso de que se alborotara un chispero que los dejaría carbonizado como un desgraciado ratón enredado en cables pelados, Reever aún con prendía como había terminado en esa situación. Estaba frente al generador de energía, el cual estaba totalmente empapado de agua, a unos metros de él, Komui le iluminaba los cables fritos con una baratija de linterna, seguro que el científico ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría cuando alguien rozara ese generador; se pasó la mano por los cabellos, que fastidio de verdad.

Cuando se dispuso a cortarlos para cambiarlos por unos nuevos, escuchó nuevamente la voz de Komui.

—Muy bien. Te doy mis buenos deseos desde aquí—Reever entornó los ojos, ¿Qué no podía ser más sutil?, seguro que quería un nuevo integrante, sí debía ser eso...

Aunque pareció increíble, rápidamente Reever había cambiado los cables viejos por nuevos. Cuando hubo terminado suspiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa, aún incluso a él le parecía sorprendente seguir de una pieza.

—¡Siempre supe que te iría bien!.

—Sí claro-despreocupado como sólo el podìa ser, bajó la palanca del generador y pronto por toda la orden se escuchó el creciente sonido de que todo comenzaba a funcionar, pero en ningún momento la luz regresó.

—Huum... que extraño-murmuró Komui pensativamete con la mano en la barbilla—.Creo que debermos hacerlo manual-dijo finalmente luego de varios segundos de analizarlo.

—¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres?.

¿Más manual que lo anterior?... Dios lo amparara.

—Sí, sí... hay algunas palancas en el techo, deberemos ir a encender las luces desde ahí.

Y como si alguna fuerza o karma maldito los hubiese escuchado, un potente rayo desgarró el cielo, un segundo después un aguacero torrencial arreció con una fuerza desbordante y Reever se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

¡Era imposible que ocurrieran tantas **cosas** juntas!

 **.**

Y resultó ser que una simple búsqueda rutinaria en busca del científico para que firmara todo el papeleo (y de paso arreglara su despacho), se transformó en una catastrófica misión imposible en el que tenían que devolver la luz. Y ahora, equipado con no más que una capa, que por cierto no le protegía nada en medio del torrencial que se podía asemejar al de los tiempos del arca de Noé, y una parpadeante lámpara de queroseno para ver apenas sus pies, Komui estaba a su lado (milagrosamente), y ahora ambos mojados hasta los huesos subían con extremo cuidado por el techo de la orden. Una tarea casi imposible, las baldosas parecían estar babosas y en cualquier momento alguno de los dos (en el peor de los casos ambos) podían resbalar y terminar en una no muy linda caída.

—Aquí están-Komui trataba de levantar una compuerta que podía divisarse en el centro del tejado.

—Espera, te ayudo-Reever caminó a su lado. Y esque los esfuerzos y movimientos torpes intentando abrir la tapa podían terminar en nefastas consecuencias. Entre ambos pudieron descubrir las palancas, las seis de color rojo, Komui procedió a ponerlas en acción, la primera, la segunda, la tercera... y así sucesivamente hasta que llegó a la sexta.

—Agh-se quejó el peliazul tratando de bajarla, pero esta en específico estaba bastante dura, Reever aún le alumbraba con la lámpara, el rubio arqueó una ceja al ver la batalla—.Es-ta-co-sa-no... ¡Ah!-cuando apoyó todo el peso sobre ella, bajó abruptamente, provocó que el supervisor resbalara.

Casi como acto reflejo Reever soltó la lámpara, y a pesar de que quedaron a oscuras, la acción ayudó a que pudiera tomarlo de la capucha.

—Uuf...-suspiraron ambos. Reever con el corazón en la boca, Komui con más de cincuenta plegarias rezadas en esa fracción de segundo—.Estuvo cerca-escucharon la celebración de los que esperaban adentro al ver regresar la luz. Sin embargo, cantaron victoria muy pronto... en el momento determinadp que Reever se movió un poco, sólo un centímetro, su pie resbaló y cayó de costado, deslizándose por sobre el techo baboso (soltando a Komui en el proceso), hasta llegar al borde.

—¡Aaaaah!-fue el unisono que se escuchó caer al vacío.

 **.**

"No puede ser"

Y pensar que todo empezó por una inocente búsqueda.

No, no, no.

—¡No!-exclamó totalmente cubierto de vendas recostado en la camilla con uno de sus pies enyesados al aire. Komui dejó de beber café con pajilla y lo miró.

—Míralo del lado positivo. Tenemos vacaciones.

Se produjo un intenso silencio.

—¡¿Quééé?!-pero ante su queja miles de punzadas jalaron las astillas de sus huesos-.¡Ah!.

Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada.

¿Porqué lo perseguía la desgracia?

 **.**


End file.
